1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to test systems and methods, and particularly to an automated test measurement system and method therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
With the transition from analog to digital broadcast televisions (TVs), set-top boxes (STBs) are widely used in various TV systems, such as digital satellite TV systems, digital cable TV systems, digital terrestrial TV systems, and etc.
As is well known, STBs must be tested to ensure proper functioning for commercial use before widespread deployment. In a conventional method, the STBs are mostly manually tested. However, it is a complex and time-consuming job for many engineers to test the STBs. The tests for the STBs, for example, include signal-to-noise ratio, sync amplitude, bar amplitude, and frequency response tests. In most cases, experience of test engineers and the kinds of test tools they use are factors in how long it takes to test each STB, which may take hours, days, or even weeks.